


Confession Is Not Flashy

by jaesoosgal



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: Winter Garden oneshot song fic in Jeongwon's POV ❄🍃
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Confession Is Not Flashy

'4.30am' the clock read.

"Coffee's ready." She said handing me a cup before sitting on the couch beside me.

"Gomawo." I responded before looking at the window. "Oh, it's raining."

"Mhmm," she nodded before asking, "shall we turn on the radio?"

"Sure."

🎶That gorgeous bouquet of flowers that I gave to you before, it’ll lose its light and scent sadly, not too far from now...🎶

I laughed hearing the song.

"What are you laughing at?" She turned to me with that curious eyes of hers.

"It's just... do you remember that time when you received a bouquet of roses at the hospital?"

"Ah, that... what about it?"

"I knew it wasn't from a boyfriend." I answered before sipping my coffee.

"You did?" Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I'll see you at home."

She looked at me now with a confused expression.

"That's what he said to you when he dropped you off that rainy night. I figured, ahh, he must be a family member." I continued. 

And he was. Turns out, he was Gyeoul's younger brother.

She placed a hand on her nape -something she does when embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, you're not the only one who lied...Bian. About the dinner thing before, when I said I had plans-"

"I know..." she cut me off before looking at me, "I know you went to Ikjun's house that time."

I shook my head guiltily.

"Gwaenchana." She said placing a hand on my lap. "Besides, it was Ikjun who gave me the flowers before too." She continued. 

Of course it was Ikjun. 'That conman' I thought to myself remembering his exaggeration before while announcing that Gyeoul's supposed 'boyfriend' proposed to her.

I turned to see Gyeoul suddenly smiling.

🎶You’re as pretty as a flower and I’m sure you’ll wither some day. But instead of those flowers from back then, we will breathe with a different kind of affection...🎶

"What are you smiling about now?" 

"It's just..." she copied my earlier response, "it's funny how we're confessing these things now, years later."

I grinned at her.

"Geunde...is that why you suddenly laughed at the song?"

"We played this song at band practice that time. I even sang."

"Really?" She asked quite surprised.

I nodded.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing," she pouted, "when I watched your band practice before, you only played the drums. Oh mata," she stared at me, "you never asked me to watch your band practice. It was Ikjun who invited me before. Why is that?"

Her eyes are turning cold now.

"Ahh that...I was uh, shy?" I replied whilst trying to evade her stares by looking around.

"Shy? Yah, we were already dating back then and you were shy?"

As if on cue...

"Eomma."

'Saved by the bell!' I sighed in relief as we both turn to see our five year old daughter. It was me who spoke first.

"Oh, did the rain wake our Heonbyeong up?" I asked, to which our daughter just shook her head in response.

"What's wrong?" Gyeoul's eyes immediately shifted to a softened one as she lift our daughter onto the couch between us.

"I thought you two were gone." she started tearing up much to me and Gyeoul's surprise.

Gyeoul started wiping her tears, reassuring her that we are here but she cried even more.

🎶My love, I’ll silently promise you that I’ll protect you until your tears are all dry. Far ahead in the future, if only we can reminisce these days and share a small kiss...🎶

"Uljima Heonbyeong-ah," I said before carrying her. "Shall I sing you a song to sleep?"

She nodded before burrying her face in my chest.

"In this big world throughout this long time," I began singing along to the song on the radio whilst swaying her, "Among all these people, I only love you. Hmmm..."

I looked to see Gyeoul just smiling at us. I held out my hand for her to take before singing to her the last line.

"Among all these people, I’m so thankful that I met you."


End file.
